camp dauntless
by thegirlwhosdivergencewasonfire
Summary: they go to a summer camp i think the tittle pretty self-explanatory but yeah and i think i love my idea vand read to find out a contest i'm having and you know the gang whos all in it
1. Chapter 1

**i have no idea where this came from i was in ela english language art omg im listing to bastilles cover of we can't stop and i'm officially not posting song lyric cause theres like people who search and divergent fractions high is done sorry if you liked it i have better ideas coming soooo now llm99 thought my idea was good so here i am going to do and her stories are amazing i mean amazing so check out her and i have faved soo and bastille is soooo good and this is and will be amazing cause i said it would be sooooooo on with it right**

i pack my bags to go to camp dauntless its a bravery leader camp my brother is going to some erudite camp, as far as i know its the lamest one of all. All they do is sit around a fire from a 'safe' distance and talkscience like dorks which i find highly unconventional i mean i'm smart but i mean really i call sitting 25 feet away from fire a little bit weird right .i grab my bag which of course is my stash(candy if have not gone to camp before)which includes my oreos ,laffy taffys ,butterfingers,kit kats,reese's pieces,reese's cups,pixie sticks,twix and chocolate all kinds as you can tell i have been to camp before not like this though so i grab my stash and suitcases and head to the suv for the two hour drive from mn to chicago i bring my nook i pod my fav books divergent

**since i don't want to right about the trip time skip at camp dauntless**

as we pull into the camp parking lot i see modern black and silver cabins which look like condos

im kinda really impressed.

we go to the check in place and find out where i'll be

"hi im max the director of camp so if you need anything this is where my office is and you are?"

"im tris prior nice to meet you"

" ok your in cabin 46 by the way cabins are coed see you at opening fire

**another time skip wow i must love them**

I get to my cabin with my stuff and say good bye to my mom as soon as i walk in a girl comes up to me

" hi im christina and welcome to our bunk now time to get to business show me your candy

"Ok and im tris by the way"

"The rest of the cabin will be coming back from the lake soon i didnt want to wreck my make up right away i mean look how pretty i am" just as she finished her vain coment four boys walk in with three girls. Christina runs yo the blonde boyand hugs him like to death.

"guys this is tris tris this is will,uriah,zeke,shanna,lyn,marlean and lastly four the camp prodigy " as she anouces four i look up from the ground and see dark brown almost back hair and a deep blue eyes thhat i could look in to and get lost

they all say hi then ,ake way to my candy

"hey thats mine no tuch ok" i say

"girls let get tris ready for the fire makeover time " christina yells the guys leave and the girls rin to my suitcase andlook at my cloths and find a pir of bright blue shorts and a black sequihed top the put me in the oufit and push mein a chair wail christina comes back with a gaint make up case and


	2. Chapter 2

**so after reading my last chapter i noticed the mistakes and do not want to make more so i need a beta and the contest more info in the dubleydo nerdfighters know what i mean and all non nerdfighter that mean down below dftba umm i'm not crazy and more rambly stuff down in you know **

ugh make up who and why did someone invent it can like discolor your face and I do not want that to happen so I stick with my normal routine all the girls try to fight me but i'm awesome at debating (#superstar in real life) i wonder what is Caleb doing

I'm snap back to reality by four... four his eyes seem to draw me in and suffocate me wait what happened to the girls

"ummmmmm…. tris hello "four snaps me out of my trance once again what is with me

"yeah"i respond

"can i have some candy please please please"he says pleading

fine but if you touch my chocolate so help me god i will murder you in your sleep and it will be a slow and painful death" i say very seriously people do not mess with my chocolate or something might go down don't ask

"ok I will not touch your chocolate i promise

page breaky random is me

as we get to the fire i see no one over the age of like 18 and under the age of 16 i think that this is weird but who know what's going on i see a fire the camp logo it reminds me of my fav book divergant it about a girl named **kikie **and her struggles in a dystopian world i love it

max goes up to a little stage thingy i really do not know what it is

"ozy ozy ozy " he says waiting for a response

"oy oy oy " everyone shouts than quiets

"for those who do not know me i'm max leader of this awesome camp people start shouting again

"and since it the first night lets do a little talent contest sooo you guys have an hour to come up with a talent

**so whatcha think ok now tell me i need reviews to know that people actually like it so i can continue but if you can find the bolded name and pm or review it you get a an awesome shout out plus you must be registered and if you you can have an oc come in the story and ran time it seems like everyone here is understanding right so one of my friends has this thing she calls theory where if she sees a guy talking or being nice to me he thinks we should be with each other or i have an human ship name kelex and i hate it my friend alex and i are practically undetectable besides when we go home or in different classes but are close friends so she bugs me every day about it and now shes starting to scare the guy by asking questions like do you like …? or whose more nice me or her? it drive me crazy and she like stalks i honestly think that he is genuinely nice to me and not because he likes me or is pretending and Minnesota sucks and is toooooo cold plus snow sucks everywherewhere i see is snow and ice and slush and clouds and snow and more ice and sleet ugh now its spring break with snow but i will not be able o update till monday cause lets see saterday is a dance competition ans sunday is science museum i love that place i love science but i'm in adv science and math**


	3. sorry for the wait musical preformance

**so i literally lost my phone than my tablet wouldnt charge the my mom took my phone charger and my laptop so i finally have my tablet charged and the laptop as i'm updating and dance competition suck unless you love dance or are a dancer and i have not dance for 5 years and i didn't get to go to the science museum and i know theres hundred something reading this and hopefully liking it but could you please tell me what you want me to write it will help me and make this a whole lot better i would never force reviews but any type of critique comment favorite or follow makes me continue to write so for my followers and favorite people thank you and for of stuff you must read in the dudley do go check out vlogbrothers**

talent what should i do lets see i play cello wait i got it

"hey do any of you guys play instruments or sing i say

"yeah i play guitar and sing " four says

"i sing" basicly all the girls but lyn says that

i play bass and can sing " uriah says

"no you can't "they guys say yelling

ok zeke do you play drums" i say hopeful

"yeah why " he ask try to get an answer he wont get from me

" i have an idea ,Will you get to play the keyboard thingy" i say but i honestly do not know what it is

"Ok what shall we do miss trissy"

"umm trissy really, we do one republic apologize because i play the fabulous cello and and can play that song off of memory so thats what we will do" i say very proud i hate some songs like the break to road to boston it has triplets i hate them three notes one beat ugh but thats off topic now where can i get some instruments

" do any of you know where we can get instalments i did not bring my cello that coast like 3,285.38 (thats how much my really cello coast i hate triplets)and i did not want to ruin it"i say very concerned

"yeah i know where it is"four says i wonder if he has a girlfriend if he does i'm soo jealous wait what did i just think he will never like me

four leads us to the music place whatever its called i find a three fourth sized cello where did they get these and the bows what am i thinking this is paradise we start to practice

skip the time to lets see the talent competition

some group of skinny sluts it seems try sing but end up getting booed off

"well that was molly laurens cabin next up is tris and fours cabin singing and playing apologize by onerepublic" max announced as we got up stage i got situated then i started playing the cello part once i finished four starts singing

once he finishes i'm the looking at i'm in amazement i finally speak

"your amazing four"

you weren't that bad either

**i really hope people like it but be fore that my friends think i have a divergent problem when they did not eb=ven finish the book but wants to see the movie and i wish hush hush saga was a movie franchise bucause i would byuy it any day and i really want to know what you think i know for a fact that not a lot of people read this but for those how follow i know how to make dauntless cake and when you follow i will give you the recipe if you review fav or follow or even if you ask for it **


	4. Chapter 4

**so my people i now have a co writer : izzy she's one of my best friends and is a prone to awesome stories she loves divergent cried with the allegiant ending with me we have the same taste in books but her style is a bit different and she might not do the authors not thingy and lastly i need dare and truth for my truth or dare story and do you all think i should do a selection story i think i might do one or a shiver trilogy one the ending was terrible a cliffhanger ending to a trilogy really **

**thegirlwhosdivergencewasonfire,kikie**


End file.
